The objectives of this Phase II clinical trial are to determine the objective response rate of paclitaxel (Taxol) given as a weekly one hour infusion (80 mg/m2) in patients with previously treated refractory metastatic breast cander; to evaluate the safety of this regimen and to assess overall survival and quality of life in these patients.